Klaroline drabbles
by ALostHeart
Summary: A bunch of Klaroline drabbles.. Is there really anything else to say in this summary?
1. First kiss at Christmas

**Hi everyone! This will be where I will post all Klaroline drabbles I write instead of posting them as individuals. I don't want it to get messy :D ****I will be posting everything that's less than 1500 words here, otherwise it'll be put as a one-shot individually.**

**So, this one I did for the Klaroline Secret Santa project, and it's dedicated to a-little-blonde-distraction, and now since she knows who I am I am free to post it here :D And genre will be romance/humor unless I note otherwise in the author's note of a certain drabble. **

**I'm just gonna shut up and let you guys read!**

* * *

_So much for resisting the Original Hybrid, _Caroline thought as her heels clicked against the marble entrance of the Mikealson's mansion.

What a sick joke! One year. That was all it took him to sweep her off her feet. One year. Only a year ago they were plotting his death. As usual, the plan had gone catastrophically wrong, and despite her constant attempts to convince herself that its failure was not something that pleased her, she miserably and utterly failed. The outcome of the last plan had been too horrific for any of them to go anywhere near the possibility of murdering Klaus again. Let's just leave it at the fact that everyone slept with one eye opened for a whole month. Minus Caroline who had the audacity to still think that he would not hurt her.

Well, he proved as much with his constant persuasion even after what happened. He gave her the cold shoulder until she went up to him and apologized,

'I'm sorry, OK?' she had said 'I didn't know it would hurt your feelings. I didn't know that you had feelings to begin with' that was not the best completion she had come up with. No one said that it was the worst, either.

'And can you really blame me? I mean, look what you did! You killed Tyler's mom!' he glared at her and she bit her lower lip.

Yeah, he did kill Tyler's mom, but that didn't mean that Caroline didn't want to flirt with him over a glass of champagne again! (Shut up you never heard that because she never said that)

'You should really think before you speak, sweetheart' he spat through gritted teeth.

'I'm sorry' she muttered again.

And after that little incident, Klaus just continued to be his charming self while Caroline relished in it. She was no longer tied by a cold relationship with Tyler, not after the splitting of opinions they had over the whole killing Klaus plan. Still, the guy had the decency to go out of his way and judge her when she got a little too close for comfort to Klaus.

She told him to go screw himself.

It wasn't like she hated him or anything. It was more like "you didn't fight for me" sort of bitterness. He had every right to hate him and she understood. But that didn't mean she had to put up with his interference! (Don't judge. Sometimes her heart acts on its own accord!)

Oh well, that was such a long time ago. Not _that _long, though, merely at the beginning of the year that Caroline decided to waltz into the Original's arms at the end of it.

Despite her almost affirmed knowledge that Klaus would be more than a little delighted to see her surrendering, she couldn't help but feel quite nervous as she stepped closer to the huge front door. That probably had everything to do with the fact that she had literally pushed him away when he kissed her around a month ago, yelling obscenities at him and calling him a jerk for kissing her(she had totally moaned and let him roll his tongue over hers, but whatever! She still could blame him, because he was like getting under her skin and she was like falling in his trap and that kind of stuff. Don't judge!) Caroline was just so frightened at the mere notion that Klaus actually aroused her, not just physically but emotionally and all. She began to crack under pressure and he had not so much as glanced in her direction after the aforementioned incident. Why did he suddenly decide to be a gentleman? She did not know. Maybe too tired of being rejected had everything to do with that.

She fought the urge to scoff at the Christmassy decorations as she stepped closer to the gigantic front door. Who knew Klaus would be so intent on such a trivial human tradition. But that was probably Rebekah's doing who stopped hating him three months after waking up from yet another long slumber. Caroline would never understand how these two rolled.

So how ridiculous was it to have her legs trembling like the little coward she was? Why was she so outrageously nervous? Oh right, _rejection._ Fine, she'll admit it. She couldn't bear the thought of him rejecting her. True, he had never showed the smallest indication that he would do such a thing, but, you know, shooting his advances on the course of a year and a half could completely change that. The guy still had dignity and crap what had she done to herself!

Even more ridiculous was that the only line that she could think of was "_All I want for Christmas is you_" and just how cheesy was that? Like, seriously, couldn't she be more creative or something? Where did all the words go when she needed them, Goddammit?!

OK, fine, no more thinking.

She knocked urgently on the door, just praying that it wasn't Rebekah with a snarky remark that would greet her. Within less than two seconds the door swung opened. She almost couldn't believe her good luck when Klaus in his gloriously delicious black shirt and jeans greeted her, a hint of smirk on his lips as though he already knew what she came for (and really wasn't it obvious?). And gosh, his dimples were so distracting and those kissable lips were so very alluring.

'Hi' she gulped down.

_Seriously? Hi?_ She scolded herself, mentally killing herself in ten different ways.

'To what do I owe this honor, Caroline?' he asked indifferently, folding his arms across his chest and leaning against the door frame.

Dammit why did her name sound like a frigging melody rolling off his tongue? As if she needed anymore distractions.

'I ….' She began unsurely 'I just wanted to….' She halted, her eyes practically raking over his perfect body. She could see his biceps and abs through that tight shirt.

'You want what, love?' he asked impatiently.

Oh crap! She was going to screw this up.

And since no words were exactly present in her mind (Shut up, she wasn't going to say "all I want for Christmas is you") she decided to do rather than say. She practically attacked him, throwing herself at him and wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his pillow-soft, lusciously inviting lips. Damn him and his reflexes, he immediately responded, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her ardently. She moaned as he brought her closer to him, his hands roaming her back as she ran her hands through his hair. He trailed his tongue along her bottom lip and she complied, opening her mouth and allowing him to invade it. Why did he have to be so good and taste so wonderful and smell so intoxicating? He was supposed to be evil-looking, like, you know, old, missing an eye, with bad breath.

Caroline was way past that point, though.

So what if he was evil? He liked her, truly and genuinely cared for her. He treated her like no one had ever done. He took care of her and was willing to put the world under her feet. And, well, let her be selfish! Everyone else was!

Yeah, still evil? Caroline didn't think so!

Wanting him more than anything, she hoisted herself up and wrapped her legs around his waist, breaking apart for a fraction of a second to catch her breath before resuming her attack. He ran his hand up her thighs, resting them on her hips, enjoying her urgency after backing her to a wall and trapping her between himself and it.

He broke apart moments later, though. And (surprise, surprise!) they were both panting. Hard. She searched for any sign of objection in his eyes but found that he was smirking at her like the cocky devil he was.

'Caroline' he started sweetly, lingering on her name as though he knew how much it messed with her.

Oh how much she hated him!

'Yes?' she raised an eyebrow at him.

'Do you know what I wished for this Christmas?' he asked innocently.

It took all Caroline's strength not to fall back with laughter, and if it wasn't for the fact that his body was still grinding against hers which was (believe it or not) extremely distracting, she would have probably burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

Still think he's evil?

'I don't know' she shrugged 'World War Three?' she mocked, slightly chuckling.

He chuckled, shaking his head lightly 'I wished for _you_, Caroline' he smiled widely at her, blue eyes and dimples and all.

'How cheesy' Caroline scoffed (Shut up that wasn't what she had been thinking about through the whole trip to his house), but couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach.

He laughed lightly, but she cut him off, kissing him again.

Damn him, she couldn't get enough of those lips!

* * *

**Tell me what you think! And if you ever have a request, don't hesitate to tell me! PM me here, or drop it in my ask box on tumblr (lostheart95) **

**LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**XXXX**

**Sahar**


	2. Klaus's obsessed with MUFC

**Hey everyone! Thank you for deciding to follow my rants.. AGAIN! I think I'm gonna cry! **

**So this is for leetje, I was her Secret Santa as well :D And writing it was so much fun :D **

**WARNING: THIS IS TOO FLUFFY AND KINDA SILLY! (But who would complain about THAT, really?). **

* * *

Who knew that Klaus's infectiously joyful grin would finally make an appearance when he received tickets to Manchester United game?

Well, Caroline definitely didn't know.

It actually started off as, to put it very mildly, annoying; his obsession with that team. The first time Caroline figured out about that obsession was about three weeks after they started dating. They were happily cuddling on his couch, in the living room of his mansion, talking about random subjects and teasing each when Klaus took sudden interest in knowing what time it was. Caroline didn't understand what made him so eager at first. She was even more confused when he shot up to his feet and dragged her downstairs with him to a basement where he kept the most gigantic flat screen Caroline had ever seen. She thought Klaus never bothered to watch TV and he told her as much himself, so why did he suddenly break the peacefulness and the perfection of their moment to watch TV? He quickly turned on the TV and settled comfortably on the couch before turning to her with a quizzical glance. Uncertainly, she joined him and he draped an arm over her shoulders casually.

'Seriously?' Caroline began when the match started 'we are watching soccer?' she huffed crossing her arms on her chest.

'It's football, love' Klaus made a face.

And who knew Klaus was such a sports guy? _No one. _

She soon came to realize that he only cared for it when Manchester United was playing. He cared so much that he'd get excessively excited over their winning and extremely frustrated should they fail to come out victorious.

At first, it was cute, but quickly enough, it became extremely irritating. He did not even notice her when that team was playing. He would stay in specifically to watch the game instead of taking her out, making sure that their dates and activities would not cross paths with the team's matches. It was not like he was the worst boyfriend in the world who did not give a damn about her. Quite the contrary, Caroline had never felt more loved and taken care of as much as she felt when she was with Klaus. But she was jealous. Manchester United was like the best friend she inevitably got jealous of and made sure to not be cryptic about it. He, however, found that factor very adorable and quite flattering; whenever she would vent about it he would smirk then kiss her senseless until she forgot how to breathe.

Things got worse, though, when Stefan developed the same obsession out of nowhere (he could have been in love with the game all along or it could be that Klaus compelled him into it, no one really knew) and began barging into the mansion to watch with Klaus every game. Then Kol came back into town, and he, too, crashed the party. Kol, though, insisted on supporting whoever played against Manchester United just for the heck of teasing Klaus and Stefan. The three men would banter and cheer through the whole game, not looking at all like hundred years old vampires. And Kol always had the dagger threat thrown at him at least ten times through the game just for his annoyingly witty remarks that earned him Klaus's tantrum. _That _was the only thing entertaining about the whole matter.

So Caroline was jealous or annoyed or whatever with that little pleasure Klaus had without her and was venting about it to Elena who showed no particular interest about hearing it (Caroline ranted all the same).

'If only we knew Klaus had another distraction' Damon sarcastically commented without, whatsoever, any permission from the blonde which earned him a snarl.

HELL NO! No one could be a distraction to Klaus as much as Caroline and that she had to maintain. So she decided to go naughty one of those nights while he watched the game. She made sure that Stefan wouldn't come; telling him that Klaus and her had other plans and shoed Kol out of the house along with Rebekah who decided to help her with her quest just for the heck of it. Caroline dressed in sexy, red lingerie and waited for the game to start.

Once that began, she cat-walked to the basement, swinging her hips wickedly as she passed in front of Klaus before sitting on the couch next to him. His eyes literally popped out of their sockets, but he stayed put for impressively half of the first half. Caroline, on the other hand was not going to stay put. She placed a hand on his thigh and caressed it slowly, enticingly, as she leaned in closer to him. He did not last a minute after that and cursing under his breath, he pinned her down on the couch and tore the delicate fabric off of her, hungrily kissing her as he pounded into her and she moaned his name.

The pleasure was short-lived, though, for as soon as he was done having his way with her, the second half began. All the fun was gone and he was back to watching the game, with less spirit than before and with his arms wrapped around Caroline, but he kept watching all the same.

Caroline huffed through the whole thing and Klaus fought hard to pretend like he was still interested in the game while, in fact, all he wanted to do was take her to their room and keep her there the whole day or even week if it was possible. But he was enjoying teasing her a bit too much.

After that incident, Caroline gave up. Instead of pouting about it, she left the house and met up with the girls whenever a match was on TV, which at first annoyed Klaus (because really he was that possessive) but then he decided that it was good for both of them to enjoy other people's company. Besides, spending a considerable time of the day away from each other, made their reunion hotter and more passionate than usual. And that was definitely rewarding that sometimes it was hard for Klaus to focus on the game while thinking of what he would do to Caroline once she came back home.

He was even more delighted when Caroline bought him three tickets for one of Manchester United matches and told him to take Stefan and Kol. They were to stay in England for three days to attend the game and do whatever the hell it was that men did together.

'What's the occasion?' Klaus said between chuckles.

'Just to see you happy' she shrugged with a grin. It was still overwhelming, sometimes, to see Klaus's eyes sparkling with joy whenever she was around and especially if she did something out of pure love.

'But I thought you hated my obsession with this team' he mused, resting his hands on her waist and pulling her closer to him.

'I decided to embrace it' she simply stated, then leaning in, she whispered seductively in his ear 'just like I've decided to embrace _you _once you come back … so very passionately'

Klaus smirked.

Now, he truly couldn't wait to come back from his short trip.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think 3**


	3. Dinner with Delena

**So this includes Delena. Now I don't think it's a secret that I ain't no DE shipper but that was based on a special request. Anyways, I'm really cranky today so I'm just gonna shut up**

* * *

'Sorry we're late' Caroline said as she raced towards the table along Klaus where Damon and Elena were waiting for the other couple patiently (Elena waited patiently while Damon kept fidgeting and glowering at every waiter who approached their table). Klaus pulled the chair for Caroline as she gave him a gleeful smile 'We got held back' Caroline added, taking a sip from the glass of water in front of her. The couple seemed too breathless and too radiant for normal conditions; a state that both Damon and Elena noticed as they watched Klaus sit down with a smile of awe they didn't know he had.

'That's OK' Elena smiled kindly at Caroline

'Love' Klaus began addressing Caroline and causing Damon to roll his eyes 'You've got a loose strand' he said, hardly containing his mischievous smile. He tenderly tucked the blonde lock back to where is belonged while Caroline looked about to melt into a poodle under his fiery gaze.

'You two totally had sex' Damon sarcastically stated. Elena choked on her water.

'Damon!' she smacked his forearm with a disapproving frown on her face.

'Isn't it obvious?' Damon smirked and Caroline bit her lip, taking her time to look intently at the empty plate before her.

'Well, Damon, I believe it is that _obvious _for I don't take you as an observant man' Klaus retorted lightly with a hint of mockery in his tone.

And it was Caroline's turn to angrily hiss at him.

'Oh, love, don't be shy' Klaus began, tilting his head and taking her hand in his 'You weren't thirty minutes ago' he leaned in and whispered in her ear. She turned tomato red at his comment and squeezed his hand, attempting to hurt him but miserably failing.

'Get a room' Damon rolled his eyes.

'Gladly' Klaus smirked, and Caroline kicked his leg from under the table.

Awkward silence filled the air. It was the girls' idea to go on a double-date. Ever since Elena's relationship with Damon got serious, and Caroline admitted her feelings towards Klaus, the girls have been on the outs more often than not. Neither of them could overlook the fact that her best friend's boyfriend had put her through so much pain, and the fact that their lovers had no tolerance towards each other did not help the least bit. So the date was set as for each of them to recognize a new side in her best friend's man and for the men to try to at least stop snarling at each other whenever they were in the same room. Maybe if the girls were lucky, their lovers might even find common ground; however, by the launching of the evening that did not sound like a doable idea.

The four people took refuge in their menus then to avoid all the nervous or mocking looks. Damon leaned in closer to Elena, still hiding behind his menu as he spoke under his breath,

'I told you, car sex would be hot' he didn't hide his irritation 'they were smart enough to try it'

'And I told you no sex in public places' she replied, rolling her eyes 'it's disgusting'

'It's hot' he insisted.

'You know just because the two of you are whispering that doesn't mean that we can't hear you' Klaus commented without taking his eyes off of the menu 'And it wasn't in the car, mate, it was in a park'

Caroline clenched her jaw at Klaus for giving so many details about their activities, but seeing Damon's annoyed face she smirked and thanked Klaus inwardly.

'Still, it's a _public _place' Damon emphasized. Klaus and Caroline both heard the nasty kick Elena gave Damon from under the table and chuckled as he clenched his jaw with a silent _ouch. _

'Oh, don't be hard on Damon, Elena' Caroline teased, smirking at Damon 'He's just jealous that you guys are past the point where you can't keep your hands off of each other' she gave Damon a fake smile that uttered "I hate you and have no regrets" and Damon returned it with an equally hollow smile.

Klaus chuckled proud of his tough girl.

'We're not past that point' Elena, surprisingly, was the one who objected 'we're all over each other all the time'

'Oh, please' Caroline rolled her eyes 'Just admit that you two are turning into that old, boring couple. All you need is a kid to take to kindergarten and a girl who takes piano lessons'

'Just remind me whose idea was this dinner?' Damon muttered, and Klaus smirked, seeing the girls bicker was rather amusing to him for some reason.

'That's not true' Elena protested 'And what have you two been doing?'

'Yeah' Damon interjected 'All he does is draw pictures of you with ponies'

'Stallions' Klaus scowled.

'Don't see the difference' Damon mocked

'It's romantic' Caroline spat 'of course, you wouldn't know anything about that'

'Damon is romantic' Elena put up a hand

'Of course he is' Caroline rolled her eyes.

'He is! He sets up romantic dinners and brings me breakfast in bed' she said with a goofy smile 'Does Klaus ever do that?'

'Oh you have no idea what Nik does' Caroline protested 'Other than being a sex God; he is the most attentive lover. He takes care of me like no one else and he is taking me around the world'

The banter between the girls soon turned into the childish banter that was always the case whenever they started talking about their relationships. Whilst it was amusing at first, it soon became annoying and then slightly uncomfortable.

'Damon and I are spending our honeymoon in Hawaii' Elena blurted out. Caroline was slightly taken aback for she had no idea that the two had actually got engaged, and seeing the shocked expression on her face, Elena immediately felt bad about spitting it in her face and started to take her words back.

But Caroline stopped her, simply volunteering information instead 'Klaus proposed on the Eiffel Tower and we are going to spend our honeymoon in Venice'

Elena's jaw literally dropped. She almost forgot about the silly bickering. She was about to begin squealing girlishly and ask for more details. But seeing a cocky smirk on Klaus's face made her remember how much she hated what was happening.

'And we are _not _having a double party' Damon sarcastically commented.

Yeah, they were wishful for thinking the evening would be anything but awkward silence, snarling, and cocky/sarcastic smirks.

* * *

**I know, it's so not great, but whateves :P **

**If ever you have a request DO NOT HESITATE to leave it in my ask box in tumblr :D **


	4. Klaus and Tyler fight over Caroline

**OMG YOU GUYS! Thank you so much for all the reviews and follows! I love you :* **

**So, this was requested by an anon on tumblr and well, I was kinda giggly for no particular reason when I wrote it, so I'm not sure how good it is! **

**Enjoy :D **

* * *

It was amusing at first, then plainly unnerving and gradually, building-up to that particular moment, it became suffocating.

How did it turn into a race for her affections? Caroline had no idea. But somewhere along the way, Klaus and Tyler began competing for her attention and, more importantly, her affection. She was gradually used to the Original dropping by gifts for her, trying his best to gain her feelings with his charming, and expensive ways. Even though Caroline had repeatedly told him that he had her heart, Tyler did not believe it for Klaus was quite persistent. And Caroline noted that she might not be completely honest for she was increasingly developing a soft spot towards the Original hybrid. The fact that Tyler was throwing a tantrum whenever he caught a glimpse of any gift Klaus had left her did not help with anything the least bit. Tyler would spend most of their time together being angry and glaring at her that she began to stash away Klaus's gift and pretend, for Tyler's sake, that she hated every single one of them instead of the fact that she loved them all, especially the countless drawings he used to leave her; while Klaus would be his extremely charming self. And after a while, she couldn't help but start comparing the two men.

Klaus would win almost every time. He had his way of making her laugh more than she had during her entire relationship with Tyler. He managed to be considerate and thoughtful. He made her feel like she was the only one in the world with his passionate gaze locked with hers as he listened intently to every word that slipped from her lips. Sometimes, it was extremely hard to remember that he was the bad guy and that she shouldn't be so happy about his relentless advances.

The tipping point was that night.

Klaus had found her just outside The Grill where she was supposed to meet Tyler.

'Hey' was what she said smiling to him because it seemed impossible not to do that for him for the past a few weeks.

He didn't say anything though, just advanced towards her, took her face in his hands and kissed her. She was so shocked at first that she didn't respond and when she processed what was happening, her brain was telling her to push him away while her whole body wanted to react to him. Soon enough, he managed to defeat her brain, but just as she started kissing him he pulled away.

'Klaus' she said in a mixture of shock and confusion, her eyes bewildered and her mind blown by the taste of his lips against hers 'you shouldn't have'

'I should've done that long before' he said, a smile across his face as he still held her face in his hands and stared into her eyes.

She leaned in, brushing her lips against his for the briefest moment before being interrupted,

'You son of a bitch!' Tyler shouted, storming out of the grill and punching Klaus in the face. Tyler learned that moment that punching Klaus probably hurt his hand more than Klaus's jaw.

'I'd watch it, mate' Klaus said, turning into his evil mode at once 'There's barely anything stopping me from ripping your head off'

'I don't give a shit, you asshole' Tyler continued to yell 'How do you expect me to just let you kiss my girlfriend?'

'She didn't seem to mind it' Klaus chuckled, throwing an amused look in Caroline's direction. That was one of the moments when Caroline hated Klaus.

'You're lying' Tyler growled, attempting to throw another punch that Klaus dodged effortlessly with a chuckle, quite amused with Tyler's attempts.

'Tyler' Caroline hissed 'Stop it!'

'Just because he is an Original that doesn't give him the right to use you' Tyler angrily spat.

Klaus raised an eyebrow, looking over at Caroline once more. She pressed her lips into a tight line.

'What's going on here?' Stefan asked as he approached them with Damon and Elena and a frown.

'Klaus forced Caroline into kissing him.' Tyler shouted 'I'm pretty sure he compelled her'

'I did no such thing.' Klaus rolled his eyes 'Really get over your denial Tyler, she enjoyed the kiss as much as I did' he smirked at the hybrid.

Tyler snarled and lunged at Klaus. Klaus gripped him from his throat and threw him to the ground. Tyler did not give up, attacking Klaus again.

'Caroline' Caroline flinched hearing Stefan's mutters in her ear 'if Klaus is right, I think it's time for you to speak up. Otherwise, Tyler will end up headless'

Caroline sighed as Klaus once more threw Tyler away from him, trying his best to avoid killing him. Tyler did not give up and got back up at his feet ready for another attack. Seeing the look on Klaus's face, Caroline knew that his patience was wavering.

'Tyler stop' she said calmly.

Tyler growled, ignoring Caroline and leaping towards the hybrid.

'Tyler he's right' she yelled. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to Caroline wide-eyed.

'I didn't try to push him away. He didn't compel me' She huffed, dropping her gaze to the floor, guilt all over her face.

Everyone was as silent as stone while Klaus smirked and Tyler stared at her with shock all over his face.

'Yes he did' Tyler finally said 'You wouldn't remember if he compelled you and you wouldn't do it without compulsion'

'Yes I would' she muttered.

'Caroline what are you talking about?' Tyler snarled, inching closer to Caroline with clenched fists and gritted teeth.

'He wouldn't have had to compel me Tyler, I would have kissed back anyway' She murmured, stepping closer to Stefan, who was as still as a statue, as though seeking refuge in him. Klaus seemed ready to rip Tyler's head off if he dared to lay a finger on Caroline.

'Are you saying that you have feelings for him Caroline?' Tyler scowled.

Caroline winced. Why was she always placed in such situations? She really didn't want to break Tyler's heart, but she couldn't keep lying to him either.

'Yes I am' she finally said.

Klaus's jaw dropped, literally. He did not expect such confession from Caroline but the shocked expression turned into a grin within moments. Tyler, however, was anything but amused, halting in his position and staring at Caroline wide-eyed.

'Well,' Damon commented with his sarcastic tone 'this is awkward'

* * *

**What did you think guys? Share your thoughts! And you can ALWAYS request any drabble from me or give me prompts whether it was here or on tumblr (lostheart95) **

**Bye bye! **

**Love you all :D **


	5. Alone

**Hello everyone! I know, I am NOT dead. I was just suffering from writer's block and stuff. Well, it's not completely over but it's better now. Hopefully, I'll be able to write a new chapter or something. *Le sigh* writer's block sucks. **

**Enjoy, but really this is SAD**

* * *

And for the briefest of moments it did not quite feel like their end.

They could see the sun rising, shinning over their new day. They could feel its heat soaking their skins and promising a new beginning.

But fate is too cruel… and life turns you upside down and inside out and you can do nothing but watch as the tragedy of your life unfolds.

Oh and how much did fate love taunting him, as though marking him for an eternity of misery. With a blink of an eye she was gone. One minute she was standing next to him and the next her shriveled body was falling into his desperate arms.

And he had no one to blame but himself.

For so long he wondered, what could have happened, what would have happened had he not been so stubborn, had he listened to the threats, had he given Silas what he wanted. Would she have ended up in his arms? Would they have had a lifetime together? Would he have fulfilled his promise and shown her what the world had to offer? Or would he have chased her forever, relishing in her small smiles and little touches that she allowed him while belonging to someone else?

Oh how tormenting.

Night after night, he'd nurse a bottle, two, three, and drain one body after another after another until he could not breathe anymore, and remember her face in every second of those tantalizing nights. He would remember her smile and her blue eyes and the beautiful curls cascading over her shoulders, reflecting a halo of warmth that he so craved to have it surrounding his cold heart.

None of that mattered.

She was gone. And all he had left was the chaste memory of her lips on his before Silas flicked his wrist and a stake was penetrating her heart.

The cure had been consumed by someone else; Elena or Damon or someone, he no longer remembered, neither cared to. And Silas found it appropriate to deprive him of his love like he was deprived of his.

"Your mind is difficult to read" Silas had said with a taunting smile "But not impossible"

And just like that he disappeared, leaving Klaus to hold his extinguished light in his arms, staring in shock at her grey body and seeing drops of water trailing down her cheek and down her neck that he did not know were his own tears until his vision blurred and his throat tightened.

She left him.

She left him with nothing but a gaping hole in his heart, endless darkness surrounding him, and a raging fire, an itch for revenge that could never be sated for he never found a way to kill Silas.

Every night he would drown, he would drown in blood and alcohol and try hard to close his eyes and not see her face, to sleep for a second without her in his dreams.

And he would have slept for an eternity just to see her face. But, oh, how hurtful his dreams were. He would see nothing but her smile gradually fading and the offensive stake plunging in her heart. He would wake up to a pain of his own, so staggering, so wrenching that he found himself clawing at his own heart one night as he sat up in bed and screamed out in agony.

He never truly slept after that night, drowned himself in blood and liquor instead.

And he knew she would be disappointed. He knew that she would be shaking her head and staring on with sad blue eyes.

"You can do better" he could almost hear her telling him as he left bodies scattered around him and indulged himself further in someone's neck "You don't have to do this. You have to go on living your life."

But he would just ignore the incessant voice, shushing it with one of his own,

_You left me. You are gone. And I am infinitely and utterly alone._

* * *

**Don't hate me! :P**


	6. Canon Klaroline Moment

**Why hellooooo everyone :D How are you guys? So I have a new bunch of drabbles because of the Klaroline writing week on tumblr, so I'd be publishing them here gradually. The first day was themed as "Canon Klaroline moment" so there it is :D It's not so great but oh well, maybe someone would enjoy it :)**

* * *

Just how in heaven's name did he end up like this? She likes him, he can tell - don't they all? - But boy he is bored.

She keeps talking, chanting, laughing, and he smiles fighting the urge to scowl. All he can hear is her heartbeat, the blood flowing through her veins; he can almost taste t on his tongue. True, Klaus has tremendous control; he's learned that over the centuries. But that what boredom does to a person.  
It is good that she likes him. It will be very much easier to lure her in later on. Except he would have to break his mother's rules.

Who cares about her rules? Well, certainly not Klaus. Maybe, though, he owes it to her to let this night pass peacefully. After all he did kill her thousand years ago.

Forcing another smile and sighing internally, Klaus looks around the room one more time. He does not see her still.

If asked why he invited her, he would not know, for the life of him, how to answer. True, she is beautiful, and very much so, but she is still on his enemies' side. And his hybrid's girlfriend. He snorts at the idea. Klaus never really liked the vocabulary this generation uses. It lacks eloquence, rhyme and beauty.

No, he knows why. He knows why he invited her. He is bored. He needs entertainment in this one pony town. And Caroline Forbes seems as interesting as anyone can get in this town. He will court her, seduce her to bed, have some fun, then throw her away in a true Klaus style.

But she is not here. Did she refuse his invitation? Will she not come or simply running late? Did she already foresee his plan?

Shaking his head lightly, and assuming that this is an appropriate response for whatever this woman babbling about from the way she smiles, Klaus forces his thoughts away from Caroline. He does not care about the blonde; he just needs a warm body. Anyone would do. Maybe this woman right in front of him would do.

He looks around the room again, cursing himself internally. This time, however, he is not disappointed. Caroline Forbes stands merely three strides away from him, looking absolutely breathtaking that his breath actually hitches in his throat. It surprises him and irritates him at the same time.

His eyes trail across her figure clad in the blue dress that he so carefully selected earlier today, its color reflecting the blue of her beautiful eyes. Klaus surprises himself by how hard it is for him to form a coherent thought at the sight of her. There is something so enchanting about her, something that he cannot quite pin point that attracts him towards her. She holds his gaze for the tiniest of moments, before looking away, and, holding her head high, takes a confident step forward that encourages him to take three towards her and close the remaining distance between them.

Once right in front of her, he sees it, he finally recognizes it. She is radiant, surrounded by light. That is why he is completely entranced by her, that is why the air shifted when into the room she stepped, that is why he has not the slightest clue what to say now as she stares back at him with obvious discomfort.  
"Good evening" he finally says.

She inhales sharply, holding her breath for the tiniest of moments as Klaus's eyes follow her every movement in a way that seems to make her more edgy.  
"I need a drink" she, at last, releases her breath.

Without giving him a chance to utter a single word further, she walks away from him.

Klaus follows her still with his eyes, watching her until she is completely obscured from his vision by the guests.

He smiles to himself once snapped out of his frenzy. This may be far more entertaining and exhilarating than he anticipated.


	7. Nik

**So this was for day 2, and the prompt was dark. IDK if I succeeded ... Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

Nick Shepherd said his cheery goodbyes and descended into the dark night sky after a loud night with his friends. He strode quickly through the quiet streets, tucking his hands in his jacket and coiling onto himself in an attempt to stop the cold night air from invading his shivering body.

A loud bang resounded, shredding the quietness of the night and causing a gasp to escape Nick's throat. He turned around rapidly to be greeted by the empty alley, his eyes moving rapidly over the dark surfaces, trying to find the source of the noise.

_I should not have stayed that long, _he thought absently to himself as fear crept through his bones, the missing persons report flashing through his mind.

Whirling around rapidly, he stopped short, a yelp escaping his mouth when a blonde woman greeted him before he breathed a sigh of relief.

"How can I help you?" he asked confidently.

Caroline smirked. You see that was one of the easy things about getting what she wanted, no one ever suspected harm from a beautiful, petite blonde.

Caroline sauntered forward, closing the small distance between her and the victim. He frowned, instinctively stepping back once the light hit her smirk-wearing face. It was rather clear that nothing short of dangerous surrounded the beautiful woman in front of him. Her smirk widened when he took another step backwards as she took one forward, their stalking ending with him backed up to a wall.

"How can I help you?" he echoed his earlier question with a slight tremor to his voice, the confident strides of the woman before him sucking his stoic stance and adding a chilling shiver to his bones.

Caroline held a finger up to her chin, pretending to think of an appropriate answer "It's simple really" she finally said "You just have to stay still" she shrugged, stepping closer to him and locking her eyes with his. Her pupils dilated as she locked her arm around his neck and his went wide with shock.

"Do not move and do not scream" she ordered. He nodded somberly, even though his heart beats sped up "Excellent!" she exclaimed and a loud, dark laughter ruptured from her throat.

"You are going to kill me, aren't you?" the compelled man weakly asked.

Caroline raised her eyebrows. She would compel him not to talk whatsoever, but she was particularly in the mood to play that night "Maybe" she vaguely answered "It is sure that I will hurt you, though" she said as another smirk broke its way to her face.

"Why?" he asked, his voice trembling.

"Because I'm hungry, and angry and bored" she counted with her free hand that didn't hold a firm grip on his shoulder "and you smell delicious" Without giving him a chance to say anything further, she let her fangs drop, much to her victim's terror, and, before he could comprehend what exactly was happening, sank them into his neck.

She took a generous gulp from his vein, savoring the taste of his blood on her tongue, relishing in the sheer feeling of power that evaded her as she sucked the life out of him.

His frozen state, and her thirst-driven trance was broken once a single broken word escaped his torn throat "Please"

She pulled her fangs out, smiling darkly against his skin as her tongue darted out to lick the trickling blood from his neck.

"Please, what?" she mused, staring coldly at his wide-eyed expression.

"Please don't kill me" he uttered his pleads uncertainly

"And why would I succumb to your quest?" she mocked.

"Because I have a fiancée. I have a family. I will be missed" he stuttered.

She raised an eyebrow at him, chuckling a little at his way before giving him the most bone-chilling stare he had ever witnessed. She sauntered away from him, theatrically pacing around him. She truly was quite in the mood for an interesting hunt. She would kill him at last, but why not humor him and have a little fun herself before ending his pathetic life "You think that I would keep you alive because somewhere in this dark lonely city there is a twenty-something woman waiting for a guy named…" she trailed off, looking at him expectantly.

"Nick" he merely whispered.

Caroline's movements suddenly halted, her expression losing its mocking coolness only to be replaced by a sad cloud that she quickly wiped off, but that did not stop the flood of memories from rushing through her mind.

He had been so charming, so loving so caring. Then so vicious so brutal, so cruel when he tore out her heart and stomped on it like it did not matter, like he had never cared about her before, like every single word, touch, kiss, meant nothing to him.

He left. One morning she woke up and he was not there anymore. His things were there, his paintings, his clothes, everything was still there except for him. And she waited for him to come back. She waited for three months for him to come back, but he never did.

She searched for him, but never found him, and, after a while, she realized that if he wanted her to find him she would have. And Caroline's deterioration began. She slaughtered, tortured and tormented, uncaring, drowning in blood and surrendering to her carnal need. At first, it was a way to get his attention, ravaging towns one at a time, leaving an endless trail of bodies in her wake. But after ten years of being the talk of the supernatural community, she knew that he did not care. She knew that he never did.

And she descended even more towards hell. She relished in it, enjoyed it, loved it. She mostly loved how easy it became to forget him, to shut his words and smiles and kisses out of her mind with every drop of blood.

But it was moments like these that were unavoidable.

_Nik.._

That name had been her whole life for over fifteen years, that name that made her whole world shine.

It was the same name that killed her soul.

Within less than ten seconds, Caroline was back into her earlier position, pressing her victim's…. Pressing _Nick'_s body further into the wall. She snarled, showing her fangs again.

"All the more reason to kill you, _Nick_" she spat.

Caroline drained him to the last blood drop.


End file.
